


Snippet, "shared interest"

by belmanoir



Category: Kyle XY
Genre: F/F, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda is working the Coming Out Day table at the UW, and Hillary is doing a video blog spot on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippet, "shared interest"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_laugh_track](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_laugh_track/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "Hillary/Amanda, shared interest."

"Hi, this is Hillary, coming OUT to you live from the University of Washington campus, where students are celebrating Coming Out Day! Manning--or should I say womaning--the Queer Student Union table at the HUB is fellow sophomore Amanda Bloom, whose adorable little top proves that plaid doesn't have to be butch! Amanda, why do you think Coming Out Day is important?"

Amanda flushed and twiddled with her hair, but she looked into the camera. "I just think it's important for people to be okay with who they are. Everyone is beautiful in their own way, and I want us to be able to share that with each other without being afraid of what other people will think or do."

It didn't have a lot of punch, but Amanda was pretty and glowing with sincerity, so it was probably okay. "And there you have it!" Hillary told the camera. "Sticker me up, Amanda!"

Amanda ducked her head and smiled. "Oh! I have one here I had Robert add to the sheet just for you." She peeled off a sticker and handed it to Hillary.

"'Closets are for clothes!' Yes they are! And shoes, of course." She winked at the camera and pasted the sticker on her chest. "That's all for today! I'm Hillary, and I'm bisexual and fabulous!"

Retrieving the camera from Alice for later editing, Hillary sat on the edge of Amanda's table. "So how are things going?"

Amanda grinned. "Only one person has called me a dyke so far, and I've given away five sets of stickers, so I call it a win. How's the video blog?"

"It's going great! If I get enough hits, they might--oh, hi, Declan!" He was so engrossed in a cellphone conversation that she had to call his name a couple more times and wave before he noticed her, even though he was only a few feet away. 

"Oh, hi guys. Yeah, I just ran into Hillary and Amanda," he told the phone. "Yeah, okay. Kyle says hi from Boston."

"Hi, Kyle!" Amanda called cheerily, and Hillary echoed her. Of course Declan was talking to Kyle.

"Would you like a sticker, Declan?" Hillary asked.

"Oh, sure." Declan looked at the stickers and grabbed _straight but not narrow._

"Oh, muffin, you don't have to hide from us!" Hillary told him. 

Declan gave her a weird look. "See you later. If you talk to Trager, say hi for me." Then he wandered off, saying something to Kyle that sounded like, "You really levitated an entire crew boat?" but must have been something else.

Hillary rolled her eyes. "When will those boys admit it?"

"Admit what?" Amanda asked.

"That they're in love, of course!"

"I--think they're just friends."

"Whatever helps you sleep nights. Anyway, they said if I get enough hits on my videos, I might get a ten-minute time slot on UWTV."

"Hillary, that's wonderful!"

Hillary leaned in. "You know what would really help me get hits? Adding some girl-on-girl action to my Coming Out Day piece. What do you say?"

Amanda blinked, then blushed, then blinked again. "Me? I mean-- _me?_ On video? Um, no." But she was smiling. Hillary thought that was a good sign.

"No, I didn't figure you for an exhibitionist. That's okay, I can do vanilla. Let me take you for ice cream after your shift, and I'll prove it!"

Amanda gave her a mischievous little smile. "Actually, my favorite flavor is double mint chip."

Hillary laughed. "There's hope for you yet, pumpkin!"

But Amanda was already looking past her at an ill-kempt freshman who was eying the table with an air of barely concealed longing. "Happy Coming Out Day," she said with a friendly smile. "My name's Amanda. Would you like a sticker?" 

"Maybe?"

"We have lots of different ones, why don't you take a look?"

The freshman shuffled closer and turned a sheet of sticker around to face him.

"Sarah takes over the table in an hour," Amanda told Hillary. "And there's a Häagen-Dazs on the Ave."


End file.
